Ali Shorelah
Personality Peaceful, Loving, Loyal. Ali Shorelah is never one to let you down. She is a family-oriented woman, with complete dedication to her adopted people and preserving their culture. Fear of eradication and subjugation of her people to social demotion by the Alliance drives her to work hard to encourage positive Human-Worgen relations. She works with a strong sense of self-assuredness, but never gives the impression of arrogance. She also holds a strong sense of respect for any religion, be it that of the Draenai, or that of the Troll, she does not hold with intolerance in any manner, and keeps her mind and heart open to every deity. Background 'Pre-GIlneas' Born to Adiren and Norah Shorelah, during their travels throughout Azeroth, Ali was born into the Vagrant Lifestyle and took to it like a fish to water. She absorbed the many cultures and societies into which she was introduced and developed an odd accent of her own throughout these travels. When Ali turned eight, however, Adiren lost his lust for adventure and started seeking a place to settle down and a profession to master. Finding himself in possession of a knack for carpentry, he settled awhile in Stranglethorn, learning the trade from a friend. Once reasonably-sure of his abilities, he uprooted his family for what he promised was the last time and headed where his skill would be most needed-GIlneas. Settling in Gilneas (Or Greymane) City, Adiren purchased an old shoppe in the Trade District and settled to converting it to a carpentry workshop and house. The family settled into a hard-working, well-paying lifestyle and the shoppe, and their family, flourished. Norah soon became expecting and anticipation grew throughout their small circle of friends. 'The Wall-Entrapment' In the meantime, Ali had become cagey and chafed under Gilneas' strict cultural impositions on her. She began finding trouble, and often, landing herself more often in the warden's office than was common even for the worst pick-pocket. Frustrated with her daughter's inability to adjust, and a bit preoccupied with her pregnancy, Norah sent Ali to the Gilnean countryside to stay with her friend, Sarah Bursden. There, she was introduced to and instructed in the arts of the Druid. After only four months in the countryside, however, Ali was called home to attend to her mother who had miscarried. Over the next few years, three more Miscarriages occurred, and Ali's parents lost their hope of having a son. While Norah accepted this gracefully, Adiren did not. Unable to feel spiteful to Ali, he instead became fiercely-determined to turn her into a respectable young woman. Ali, unmoved in her ways, fought back and the two became locked in a feud of wills. As fate would have it, Ali won. After an unfortunate incident in which Ali was caught by Greymane himself taking a rather uncouth dip in a public fountain during A city-wide mass, the bemused Leader assigned the troublemaker to guard duties on mass days and so began her career as a public servant. While this permitted her the right to choose her own life path, it estranged Ali from her father for years. As tensions rose between Gilneas and it's former allies, the wall became less of a whispered rumor and more of a solid fact. Conscripted to assist in it's construction, Adiren finally requested his daughter's presence and the two reconciled, working together to set up the frameworks and molds. Upon the impending completion of the wall, Adiren chose to stay inside. Afraid of a permanent separation from her family, Ali followed Suit. At this time, she also took up romantically with a fellow guard by the name of Brann. Engaged to be married, they postponed it in the face of a new threat to their country. 'The Civil War-Rise of The Worgen' Upon the construction of the wall, tensions rose even further and a civil war broke out. Loyal to Greymane, Ali fought the rebelling forces and assisted in the defeat of Crowley. However, upon the rise of the Worgen Affliction, she was one of the first to suggest his freeing. Agreeing, Greymane sent Ali along with a contingency, beating back the wave of feral worgen and releasing Crowley from imprisonment. Soon overwhelmed by the feral worgen assault, however, Ali's contingency of guards volunteered to stay behind during the civilian evacuation, and Ali was one of the first to broach the idea. Distracting the worgen and keeping them at bay for hours, the group found themselves trapped in the Cathedral and eventually overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Bitten, infected, and near-mortally wounded, Ali managed to find a small patch of wilderness in which to recover alone. While she was trapped in Worgen form, Ali remembered the training she had recieved in druid forms and spent weeks slowly beating back the inner beast and learning to control herself. After managing to regain her sanity, she set out for Greymane Manor, seeking to regain her human form. After a hasty retreat from the Gilnean shores inland, Ali and her fellow Refugees took up with the Night Elves and she received the treatment she desired. Now cured, she set out in search of her fiance. 'Brann and The Reclamation' Setting out to where Brann and her had last had contact, Ali spent days seeking her friend and fiance out, only to find him also infected and running wild. Using her own worgen form to lure him back to the camp, she managed to subdue him with help and administer the treatment. While his sanity could be regained, however, Ali was distraught to know his human form could not. Slowly, Brann and Ali reforged a friendship, relearning each other and falling back in love. As things were to happen, the GIlneans sought to reclaim Gilneas City which had been inhabited by The Forsaken in their absence. With the help of their new allies, and their new Worgen Strengths, the Gilneans launched a full assault. True to their form, Ali and Brann took the front lines, and succeeded in easily overtaking the resisting forces. However, the threat of the release of the Forsaken-Manufactured Plague, and the disheartening loss of King Greymane's son, the GIlneans were driven out and retreated to the shores to mount an escape. To aid the civilians, Ali and Brann stayed at the rear with many others, guarding their flanks. In a moment of hectic fighting, Brann-caught up in the moment, lost track of Ali and panicked, seeking her heedlessly. Not paying attention, he was struck down by heavy dart and fell unconscious. Ali located him and managed to drag him onboard the last ship out of the bay, but it was too late. A few hours later, Brann went into shock and died from blood loss. Finally catching up with her mother during a supply stop, Ali was also struck with the news that her father had never made it out of Gilneas City. Alie arrived unharmed at Darnassus, but was never the same. Since Then (In-Game Events) While she has no personal interest in taking back Gilneas, her national pride has driven her to assist Greymane by running important packages and messages for the Gilnean Ruler when he asks. As a runner for her king, Ali has taken to interacting very little with others, but spends a great deal of her free time in Stormwind frequenting the Pig & Whistle and the Church alternating between the two. She also spends time reading in the Chapel Park beside the lake when she hasn't a headache. Recently, Ali has made the acquaintance of a childhood neighbor, Xirous Logsplitter and the two have struck up a love-hate friendship with one another, watching each other's backs and remaining impartial. Infamous Sayings " Sure, Ah can getcha there. Watcha gonna give me?"- Asked directions through Gilneas. " There ain't no such thing as good. Just bigger an' smaller evils, stupid."-Arguing with Childhood Friend. " Didn't do it."-Can't pinpoint Only One instance. Interesting Facts *While having no true origins in any culture on Azeroth due to her unstable childhood, Ali has developed an accent that leans strongly towards Southern Belle. *Ali has nearly lost an ear, arm, three fingers, and a leg. Thanks to a quick-thinking priest, she is still wholly intact. *While keeping an open mind about most religions, Ali seems to have a strong dislike for the Light and anything related to it, but keeps a respectful observance to cater to her devout mother. *Ali doesn't wear dresses unless going to the church to appease her mother, and hates being called 'pretty'. *Ali does not gamble unless it is with her life. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Alliance Category:Druid Category:Alliance Druid Category:2010